


What If?

by FandomFanatic1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Hallucinations, Set during the beginning of Age of Ultron, Steve is hallucinating, Wanda uses her powers on Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanatic1234/pseuds/FandomFanatic1234
Summary: What if Steve sees something a lot more sinister when Wanda messes with his mind? How will he react to thinking all of his friends are dead?***mentions of suicide, please don't read if this will upset you***My first ever story (sorry if it's bad). Just a one-shot.





	What If?

Steve collapsed to the floor as he felt cold seeping through his bones. He knew what was happening but had no way of stopping it. The girl... Wanda... Was controlling his mind. Steve knew that whatever he was about to see wasn't real but he braced himself anyway. When he woke up again, he was sitting on the floor in the Avengers Tower. Everything looked the same. He was in his room and everything was in the right place. Nothing seemed different but Steve felt strangely unnerved, though he couldn't figure out why. He slowly stood up and walked over to the window. There seemed to be a thick fog covering everything. The usually blue sky had turned dark grey and all of the skyscrapers were barely visible. Steve turned around and made his way out of the room and into the corridor. It suddenly dawned on him why he was unnerved before. It was too quiet. Where were the others? It was almost impossible to walk through the tower without hearing noise. There might only be six Avengers but they made up for it with their loud vocals. So where were the others? Steve struggled to remember that this wasn't real. It was a trick of his mind. What was the worst that could happen? 

"Hello? Anyone here?!" He called out, walking down the corridor and towards the lift. 

He eventually reached the entertainment room, the most common room for the Avengers to be in. Steve wasn't expecting anyone to be there so he was surprised to find Phil Coulson and Maria Hill sat on the sofa, facing away from him. 

"Phil? Maria?" Steve was wary, unsure whether he should approach the pair. 

"S...Steve?" Maria slowly turned around on the chair and her face paled when she saw Steve. 

"Oh my God." Phil whispered, looking as though he had seen a ghost. 

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention. 

"You're dead. You're supposed to be dead...." Maria breathed. 

"Why would I be dead?" That was NOT the reaction he was expecting.

"You died when the others did. They found your body!" Phil exclaimed. 

"What do you mean 'the others'?" Steve questioned, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. 

"All of you went on a mission in Antarctica a month ago." Maria spoke slowly, gradually regaining her composure. "None of you came back." 

"They didn't find your bodies for a week. Thor and Natasha were the first to be recovered, just below the surface of a reservoir that had frozen over." Phil continued. "Then they found Bruce under several layers of snow. They think the Hulk must have collapsed and then Bruce got covered in snow when new layers appeared. They found Clint above surface, which meant he must have died only a few hours before they found him. You were the last to be found because you'd floated out to sea. Some poor fisherman found you on his way passing through. The world is still in mourning. There are open investigations as to what exactly happened. You can't be here." He concluded. 

Steve couldn't believe it. Nat? Thor? Bruce? Clint? DEAD?! He realised someone's name was missing. 

"What about Tony?" 

Both Maria and Phil looked visibly shocked at the mention of Tony's name. 

"Steve... Don't you remember?" Maria swallowed a lump in her throat. 

"Remember what?" He was confused. What had happened to Tony?

"Tony... He killed himself three months ago." Phil answered.

"W-What?" 

"You were all really shaken up. Fury actually thought he'd have to put you all on temporary leave for a few months to recover. Surely you must remember..." 

"No." Steve was both sad and confused. Why would Tony do something like that? TONY? Arrogant, loud, smart, wonderful Tony Stark?

"Steve. You were the one who found him.. In the bathroom..." Maria stopped talking. She looked so sad. 

"He can't be dead... They... THEY can't be dead. This isn't right." He felt himself getting more and more red in the face as he tried to stop the tears from spilling. "I have to get out of here." He didn't look back, he simply ran out of the room, ignoring the desperate pleas from the two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents begging him to return.

He didn't stop running until he was out of the tower and he fell on his hands and knees outside, allowing the tears to fall. His friends... His family were dead! All of a sudden, the world seemed to lurch forwards and everything started to dissolve around him. It all faded to black and he could feel a pair of hands on his face.   
When he dared open his eyes, he was met with a pair of concerned brown ones. 

"Cap? Steve you with me?" Tony was there. It all came flooding back. He was being controlled. None of it was real. He looked past Tony and saw the other Avengers crowded around with equally concerned expressions. 

"Are you okay Steve?" Bruce asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're alive." Steve whispered, allowing himself time to realise this fact. "You're all alive." Without warning he flung his arms around Tony. "Never do that again. Promise me?" 

"Never do what?" Tony asked. 

"Die..." 

Tony laughed and put an arm around Steve. "I can't promise anything, Capsicle, but that's not gonna happen for a long time. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

Steve smiled into the hug. "None of you are allowed to die. Understand?" 

"Of course Captain of America." Thor grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony and Steve in a bone-crushing hug. The God then decided to pull the three other Avengers into the hug until it was one giant Avenger hug. 

None of them saw Wanda watching them. None of them saw her wipe a stray tear from her eye. None of them saw her grab her brother and pull him into a hug, not knowing this was the last time she would ever do so.


End file.
